narutofandomcom-20200223-history
A Night of Rain
Synopsis After relaying their mission's results to Orochimaru, Kabuto approaches Guren to tell her that he has orders for her, although not before noticing a bat on the roof on the hideout. He brings Guren into a room with a fountain, where he pairs her with Yūkimaru. Guren is incensed at being forced to travel and take care of a child, but Kabuto reminds her that if she does not succeed in her mission, then she will not have a chance at being Orochimaru's new vessel. Naruto and Konohamaru are on a clifftop, with the former outraged at the toads' inability to use Water Release, recalling their father's Water Release: Gunshot technique. However, when the toads decide to ditch him and leave him to train with Gamariki, he decides he would rather train with the brothers and teach them how to use Water Release, which he starts off by having them drink water, much to Konohamaru's dismay. In the deserted ruins, Team Guren awaits for their leader's return while Rinji notifies the other members that there is someone tracking them from the mountains, having picked up on the trail of a dog. He tells them that whomever is following them is most likely doing it to get to Orochimaru and thus they must either be the Akatsuki or shinobi from Konohagakure. Gozu asks why the team does not turn themselves in at Konoha, asking for amnesty in exchange for selling out Orochimaru. Rinji tells him the thought of it had not even crossed his mind, and that he would rather wait for Guren to return as his goal relies on the long run. In the village, Tsunade summons Yamato and asks him to provide assistance to the Orochimaru Search Team, led by Kakashi, and tells him to take Sakura and Sai with him. Yamato inquires whether to bring Naruto as well, but Tsunade voices her strong opinion against it, telling him that Naruto is not to learn of the mission. Meanwhile, Yūkimaru and Guren set off on their walk, with the latter being irritated at their slow pace. Yūkimaru attempts to talk to her about his desire to return somewhere and his love for camellias, but passes out. As Guren is forced to pick him up, her vexation only increases with the arrival of rain. Shino manages to locate one of the surviving insects and uses his Human Cocoon Technique to shield them from the rain as they proceed to hatch their eggs. The other members of Team 8 are forced to temporarily abandon their search due to the rain washing away the scent and Kiba notices the bats on the cave roof where they have sought refuge. Remember the dog whistle, he alerts Kakashi and Hinata that the enemy is most likely using bats to scout out the vicinity and that they should be on alert. In the meantime, Guren takes Yūkimaru to a hideout where she finds out that he is suffering from a fever, and proceeds to keep his warm with a blanket and a fire as well as holding his hands until his fever breaks. She recalls when she too was bedridden once and promptly awakens, only to discover that it is morning. She immediately notices that Yūkimaru is not in bed and rushes out, hearing the sound of an instrument. Following the sound, she finds the boy, who explains that the instrument belonged to his mother and that his family is no more, thus leaving him without a home. Noticing a camellia falling from the tree above, Guren catches it and crystallises it, presenting it to Yūkimaru and telling him that as long as she is alive, the flower encased within would not wither. Credits es:Una Noche de Lluvia